Mall
by Midori iro
Summary: A mall, a place where you spend your money, use your credit cards, buy clothes, buy CDs, eat, and...meet old “acquaintances” (Mai x Shizuka)


Title: Mall  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Category: Romance, drama, and a little bit of humor  
  
Pairings: Nurseshipping (Mai x Shizuka)  
  
Summary: A mall, a place where you spend your money, use your credit cards, buy clothes, buy CDs, eat, and.meet old "acquaintances"  
  
Warnings: Yuri, a bit of swearing and that's about it.  
  
Spoilers: None.  
  
Notes: It's part of Loki's Shipper List-related challenge and it's the second round for me (first one was Isis x Malik). It takes place after everything. Original title was Credit Card, but I changed it because the story didn't turn out what I expected.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. It's own and created by Kazuki Takahashi.  
  
"This looks cute on you Shizuka! Don't you think?" cried Jounouchi, as he held up a pink, frilly dress. "Ahhh, it's cute, I guess." said by the girl known as Kawai Shizuka who wasn't really paying much attention. "That dress? It's as bad as the dress from the other store! Jounouchi, you have no taste in girls clothes at all!" exclaimed Anzu, "One of the reasons why younger sisters should never go shopping with their older brothers. Good thing I came." "Yeah? Well, at least my taste is better than you-" "Will you two just stop it!" cried Shizuka.  
  
Shizuka, Anzu, and Jounouchi were having a "fun" time shopping in Domino's biggest mall. It was a lovely weekend and Shizuka needed some new clothes and asked Anzu if she wanted to go to the mall. Of course she said yes, but Shizuka's older brother Jounouchi wanted to go to make sure she was okay. At first, it wasn't a problem, until Anzu and Jounouchi kept arguing over some clothes whether or not it was pretty or ugly, or it suited or not on Shizuka. Joy.  
  
"Let's just put this dress away and go look somewhere else." Said Shizuka, as she put the pink dress back on the racket.  
  
"I'm hungry." Stated Jounouchi "We just ate half an hour ago." Said Anzu "Yeah, but it was a long half an hour and I didn't have much." "You call five slices of pizza and 3 cans of pop not much?" "Yes. Now, I want to go to the food court to get some more food!" "You are such a pig, no wait, a dog." "Hey! The last thing I want is to be reminded of Kaiba!" "Who said anything about Kaiba?" "The dog. That asshole keeps calling me that." "So? It suits you." Kept arguing and arguing.  
  
"STOP IT!" yelled Shizuka.  
  
They stopped.  
  
"You guys are embarrassing yourselves and me. Did you guys notice that there are people who are starring at us?"  
  
They turned to see people giving weird looks.  
  
"We should be going, right?" asked Jounouchi.  
  
Meanwhile, on the other side of the mall.  
  
'Should I buy this or not?' thought a blonde young woman, whose name was Kujaku Mai as she was starring at a mirror in a store trying out a white tank top. 'It does match with the skirt I bought. Ah, why not? It doesn't cost much.'  
  
She went to the counter and used her credit card and then left. Then she saw three familiar people walking and they seemed to be arguing.  
  
"You just ruined the day, you idiot!" said the brown hair girl who seemed pissed off at the blonde guy.  
  
'Huh? Anzu? If that's Anzu then the other two must be, Jounouchi and his younger sister. Shizuka. Shizuka looks prettier than I last remember her, but she seems upset. Must have been Jounouchi and Anzu's fault.' Thought Mai.  
  
"Mai-san?" asked Anzu as she saw Mai. "Huh? Mai?" asked Jounouchi. "Hi!" as Mai ran up to them. "It's nice to see you again Mai!" said Jounouchi. "Yeah. Same here." "I'm guessing you're here to do some shopping, huh?" asked Anzu. "Shizuka." Said Mai to the young redhead. "Mai-san. It's nice to see you." Said Shizuka. "How are you?" "Good. We're here to do some shopping for some clothes." "It seems you haven't bought anything yet." "That's because Jounouchi has a lousy taste in clothes." Said Anzu. "No worse than yours!" said Jounouchi angrily. "Shouldn't Shizuka be the one to choose, not you two?" asked Mai, "Where are you guys heading to?" "The food court because Jounouchi is hungry even though he had 5 slices of pizza just half an hour ago!" exclaimed Anzu. "Shizuka, are you hungry?" asked Mai. "No, why?" asked Shizuka. "Well, I can take you around the mall, while your older brother can go and eat. It'll give you more time to shop. How about that?" "Onii-chan, can I? Please?" asked Shizuka. "Fine, but Mai, you better take care of Shizuka well and make sure she doesn't buy clothes that-" "Yeah, yeah, yeah." Said Mai, "Let's go Shizuka." And off they went.  
  
"So, is there anything you're looking for in particular?" asked Mai, as they went to a store. "I want a black long skirt and a white top to match with that. I don't know why, but maybe because-" "All the outfits you have are too innocent for you?" "Thanks for finishing my sentence." "You're welcome. Hey! There's a black skirt over there!" As Mai picked it up, "So, what do you think?" "It's pretty, really pretty." Said Shizuka, "Hey, there's a nice white blouse and it really goes well with the skirt!" "Why don't you try it on?" suggested Mai. "Yeah."  
  
"You don't do much shopping do you?" asked Mai as she was waiting for Shizuka in the change room. "Well, my parents have divorce, so, it was just my mom and me and we had some trouble with money. Things have improved now." "That's good to hear." "I'm ready." "Let's see."  
  
Then Shizuka opened the door and revealed herself. "You look, just absolutely stunning!" "Really?" "Really."  
  
(Mai's POV)  
  
You look mature, yet still innocent, Shizuka-chan. I really like you. In the beginning, I really like you as a sister, but during the Battle City finals, you really cared for me. Staying with me for the whole time. You were like an angel. I really thought about you a lot after Battle City.  
  
(Shizuka's POV)  
  
Mai-san, all pretty and beautiful. No wonder every guy falls in love with you! Back during the finals, when you were in a coma, I stayed with you. Hoping you would awake from this nightmare.  
  
(Normal POV)  
  
"So, do you want to buy this?" asked Mai. "Yes, but, it's really expensive." Said Shizuka in a sad voice. "Here's what, I'll pay for it. Think of it, as a gift in return for looking after me back during Battle City." "But Mai-san-" "I insist. We better get in line before it gets crowded."  
  
Later, they reached to the counter and Mai paid for it. "Thanks Mai-san." Said Shizuka. "So," said Mai as they walk down, heading to the food court, where Jounouchi and Anzu were, "are you dating anyone? Honda or Otogi perhaps?" "You really missed a lot of stuff that happened. No, I'm not dating anyone and Honda and Otogi are together." Said Shizuka. "Honda and Otogi? Those two hated each other, plus both were trying to go out with you! Talk about irony." "Yeah." "Are you interested in anyone?" 'Please say no, are at least say you're interested in me.' "No." 'Yeah right. Of course I'm interested. I just don't want to say it, but I should say it. I've always been shy and-' "Are you doing anything tomorrow?" asked Mai. "No, why?" 'Are you going to ask me out?' "Do you want to come over to my house? It seems there's a lot of stuff that I've missed and I would like to hear what happened." 'and I can tell you that I like you and I would really would like to go out with you.' "If Onii-chan says yes, then I'll go" 'I really hope Onii-chan says yes so, I can tell Mai from there.' "That's great!"  
  
Then, they reached the food court with Jounouchi and Anzu at a table. Anzu looked annoyed and Jounouchi looked like he was very full and sick.  
  
"I think I ate too much." Said Jounouchi. "You think?" asked Anzu. "It seem Jounouchi has stuffed himself." Said Mai. "Mai-san! Shizuka-chan!" exclaimed Anzu, "You two done with your shopping?" "Yep and I bought some stuff." Said Shizuka. As she looked at her older brother, she said, "We should go home huh Onii-chan?" "Yes, please! I want to go home so I can sleep after-" "Eating too much food?" finished Anzu. "Heh." "I should be going too." Said Mai, "I'll see guys later then!" "Thanks Mai for taking Shizuka around" said Jounouchi. "You're welcome." With that, Mai left. 'I hope Shizuka asked Jounouchi.'  
  
As they headed home, Shizuka asked, "Onii-chan." "Yes?" "Mai-san asked me if I wanted to go to her house tomorrow and I wanted to ask you if I can go. So, can I?" "I don't see why you shouldn't." "Thank you Onii-chan!" "You're welcome. Now, can we walk faster? I need to use the bathroom."  
  
End. I really rushed through this. Heh. Ahh, review?  
  
Rose-san 


End file.
